Daughter of Darkness
by Write-Life-Away
Summary: Bellatrix Black is insatiable, imprisoned, faithless. She awakens her true destiny as she joins the Datheaters, but is torn between three hearts, a haunting secret, and her own mind... Part 2 of a reverse trilogy . WARNING: Contains sex. L/B, V/B, R/B.
1. Have Mercy

A/N; Hello! Alright, this story is about betrayal, despair, and heart break, its not happy! So if you're looking for a cheerful fic, then please look else where, I have many more planned, and they are all depressing, actually... some may be happy, it depends what mood I'm in. The main character is of course Bella, but not the Bella that you know of, but this first chapter is in the POV of Andromedia, Bella's sister. Which in this is older and instead of a muggle lover, she's a death eater, but then it continues in Bella's POV so don't worry. Anyway, this is rated R, not for the sex scenes, but for the harrowing events, but you never know WHERE one of my fanfics may lead. Ok, I will shut up now, I hope you like it, READ AND REVIEW! Oh yeah, only J.K owns the Characters and so on...

Andromedia's POV;

I gazed mercilessly down at the snivelling, cowering, spiteful bitch at my feet. It had been a long time since I had used the crucio curse but I relished in its power once again. I had blood on my hands...oh so much blood, I do not know if I am ever to be rid of its stench. But with each drop I spill the more powerful I become. I hunger for death just as a new born baby hungers for a mother's embrace, so when I looked down at her sobbing at my feet begging for my forgiveness and my mercy I wanted to hurt her even more.

I can honestly say that Bellatrix– my sister, with her black hair always shining, with her huge blue eyes always glistening and with her smile always radiating warmness is the most annoying and loathsome people on this planet. But now that I looked down at her weeping and clinging to the hem of my robes I feel some what happy with myself. I have never seen her looking so ghastly. Her hair was matted, her eyes were red and swollen and her smile was dead. Her pleads rang in my ears but I felt no mercy. Long ago I learnt not to feel. My sweet little innocent sister was finally going to pay, but not before I broke her heart.

She had just recently given birth to a baby, the child of the dark lord, she had been raped, oh yes, but that still didn't stop the hurt in my heart. He had wanted HER, and not ME! Well – I would smite both mother and child, and love every single minute of it.

I yanked my robes from her hands and grabbed hold of a fistful of her hair. Then viciously yanking back her head I hissed in her ear,

"Now you shall bear the after math of my rage dear sister."

I snatched the baby from her arms ripping away its blankets. I would make this torture for my sister, absolute torture. I draw a silver bladed dagger from my cloak and marvelled at how it glistened in the candle light. I watched the terror in Bella's eyes as she realised what I was going to do, and she started screaming and screaming and I didn't know if I would ever hear silence again. But with each weakness she showed – with each scream, I embedded the dagger deeper into her child, tearing its flesh and stabbing at its tiny body, and how I loved it. I felt alive.

When I was sure it was dead I threw the bloody corpse back at my sister, and like the stupid simpering cow she is, she scooped it up and cradled it in her arms. I watched her sob and caress the bloody mass that was once a baby with humour. Didn't she look like an absolute idiot!

Foolishly I let a giggle escape my lips, her eyes locked with mine.

"Andromedia," she sobbed. "How can you be so cruel?" she wept.

But I laughed right in her face, forgetting the situation I was in. It was like we were young again, and I mocked and shunned her, and I expected her to fall sobbing to the ground like she used to, but instead she flew at me screaming and with all the rage she possessed. Shocked I fell to the ground, I felt her kick my and punch me and then I saw her as she raised the dagger high over her head, but I felt no terror as it bit into my flesh. On the contrary, with each pang of pain I became more idyllic. I would fall now into darkness from which I would never wake, there – and only there, would I belong.

A/N; Ok, there you go chapter number one. Did you like it? I hope so, it was a VERY short but I will update tomorrow so don't worry. And the next chapter is in Bella's POV, in this chapter Bella was 18, in the next chapter she will be 25, because it jumps into the future (obviously), I just thought I would clear that up. I have to go now, I hope you like it, and be nice! Lol, Bye! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Bella's poem

A/N; this is just a poem, just an insight into Bella's thoughts really; I always think that people can express themselves better when they write a poem. So here it is, it's nothing special, it's just my ideas on what Bella would think. I hope you like it. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poem;

Ever seen blood in the moonlight? It appeared quite black. I will have vengeance, may death come on swift wings for you. I have seen things you wouldn't believe... Souls on fire, and the gentle eyes of the angel of darkness, I watched sea beams glitter in the dark at the ebony gate. I hear their screams echo in my mind as I sleep, my dreams are lost in thoughts of darkness, riddled in heartbreak...I hear the song of the flaming hearts, always dancing, always screaming, in front of my waking eyes. I see icy clouds under my feet, as I am steeped in black and cold to the touch, silver blood pours from my eyes as tears of moonlight streak down my cheeks, will I ever be rid of it? This Goddamn nightmare, or will it wait in the shadows, save me dear lord, I am blind. All these moments will be lost in time... like tears in rain...time to die.

A/N; Ok, I will update soon, Bella in the next chapter will be 25, it is the night in which she becomes Tom's lover and joins the death eaters, read and review, xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. The Dark Mark

A/N; Hia again! A BIG apology for not updating sooner but I have been REALLY busy! OK, this chapter is slightly different from what I expected but oh well! I hope you like it and R and R people OK? THANKYOU! XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's POV;

It has been 3 years since I killed my sister, it has been 5 years since my sister killed my child, it has been 5 years to the day that I have been longing, lusting for power, revenge, remorse. ANYTHING that would soothe my torment. I am 21 years old and I have been though more than most people would in a life time. My name is Bellatrix Black, and I am pure blood. I used to have two sisters, Narcissa, who I cherish dearly and who has supported me through my hardship. She is 26 and married to Lucius Malfoy – who had originally meant to marry me, but that's just the way things work out. She is pregnant, and doing very well for herself, the Malfoy family are very highly respected.

Then there is Andromedia, she was 21 when I killed her and passionately in love with the dark lord. I had heard that he had been in love with her also, but I can hardly believe that. I had always thought that he was unable to love anyone. Andromedia had kidnapped me and my baby who she believed was the child of the dark lord, she was wrong. I have never seen him in my entire life. My baby was killed for no reason and I will always remember that. Innocent blood should not be spilt. The truth was that the baby's father had not been lord Voldemort but Lucius. Yes my sister's husband. But I never speak of that and neither does he, and Nars will never know, it would break her heart.

3 years on and I have hardly begun healing from my ordeal. The memories are still vividly burnt onto my mind. Every night I have the same night mare. Oh such a terrible night mare. It haunts me even when I am awake. I need to heal, I need power. These thoughts brought me to where I am now, stood in a dark room lit only by moon light pouring in through an open window, waiting for the dark lord. I have never been so scared in my entire life.

I see him clearly for the first time and he is not at all what I had expected. People said that he was evil, but he didn't LOOK evil. On the contrary he looked rather...handsome, in a weird way. He had dark brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes. He was very tall and held an air of arrogance and danger. This intrigued me, I liked confident people.

He observed me silently for several minutes until he finally sat and motioned for me to do so. I did gratefully; it had been terribly awkward under his gaze.

"Dear oh Dear Miss Black, you have some nerve turning up here don't you? After what you did to my darling Andromedia."

"I beg for your forgiveness My Lord but that was NOT my fault. She spilt blood before I spilt hers..." he raised a hand to silence me.

"Indeed. Your child's blood. Did you know that Andromedia was expecting MY child Miss Black?" he asked. I shook my head, feeling cold inside. He had brought me here to kill me, I was sure of it.

"I thought not. You are a lucky girl I could have killed you then, I could kill you now. But I have given my word to Lucius that I shall not take you life. For you were ignorant of the facts. But what a naughty little girl you are. Going behind your own sisters back and sleeping with her husband, wouldn't she be upset if she DID find out. And THEN you go and kill your other sister, it seems that you cannot help yourself doesn't it?" he asks. I say nothing.

"Well Miss Black...Bellatrix...that is why I like you." He said. My head shot up at that, I thought that he hated me...

"I trust that you have come to join me, am I right?" he asks.

"Yes My Lord." I whisper breathless.

"Good, but you do understand what an enormous decision I have on my hands don't you? You would be the first female Death eater that I would EVER accept as one of my followers. Not even your dear sister Andromedia received that privilege. But on the other hand you could be very valuable to me Bella... I see something of myself in you...How old are you?" he asked abruptly.

"21 My Lord." I whispered.

"Good and you know how to perform the unforgivables?"

I nodded. I couldn't believe this! He was going to make ME a death eater!

"Very well, roll up your sleeve. This will hurt..." he added a second before violent pain erupted in my left arm. I bit down hard on my lip, unwilling to show any weakness. Just as quickly as it had started that pain stopped and my arm just tingled. He walked away from me and sat back down at his desk.

"Track down a wizard named Peter Pettigrew; he is very valuable to me. Do that... and I WILL be impressed. Bring him to me before midnight tomorrow...and wear this." He threw a mask at me.

"Don't let me down. Now get out of my sight..." he said harshly. I bowed deeply and appariated from the room.

I sat in a seedy pub down knock turn ally with my eyes fixed on a watery eyed man about my own age sat two seats down from me. Slowly I slid down next to him, my heart beating hard. I HAD to do this; otherwise I would be mercilessly punished. He looked up at me with a curious frown on his face.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"I am Sirius's cousin. My name is Bellatrix..."

"Oh right, what do you want?"

_I wanted to curse him into oblivion for being so god damn obnoxious..._

"Erm...fancy some company?" I asked.

"No actually I don't..." he said.

_One more remark like that and a little green light will be flying your way. _I closed my eyes and summoned up all of my self restraint before sliding closer towards him. I was practically sitting on his knee!

"Are you sure?" I asked silkily.

"Well that depends..."

"On what?"

"On what's in it for me..."

_OH MY GOD! WHAT A JERK!_

"Why don't you but me a drink and find out..."

It was easy to capture him after that. He was a typical man, with his brains in his trousers. All I did was get him drunk then when he collapsed outside the pub I merely took the unconscious bastard to the Dark Lord.

"Take him away..." hissed Lord Voldemort to two masked Deatheaters who instantly hauled him out of the room. When we were alone he turned to me.

"You have done well for me Bella, I am impressed. It seems that your feminine charm did the trick. You're an interesting tool...but I will have to make it clear that you are not for sale as it were. You should find yourself a husband, we don't want any one taking advantage of you do we now?" he asked in a patronising tone. I just shook my head. He laughed coldly.

"So obedient...so much like your sister..." he said quietly. I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"I am nothing like Andromedia. I resent that..."

"Oh you do! CRUCIO!" he roared, I screamed and fell to the floor, rolling around in agony. I had never felt such pain. After about a minute he stopped and I lay sobbing on the floor. He stood up and walked around the desk towards me. I tried to pull myself up onto the chair but I was exhausted. He yanked me harshly by the arm upwards and through me back onto it.

"NEVER, defy my again, do you understand Bellatrix?" he hissed.

"Yes Master..."

"Good...well now, as I was saying, you ARE so much like my darling Andromedia. You have the same eyes..." he muttered and grabbed me by the chin and yanked up my head she I had to stare straight into his eyes.

"And the same lips..." he remarked and ran his finger over then. And then suddenly he kissed me passionately. I had no idea what to do! One minute he was torturing me the next THIS! Not that I was complaining, I did find him attractive. I twined my arms around his neck and started to kiss him back. I pulled him further towards me running my hands over his chest...

"Not so fast Bellatrix, don't get so carried away..." he smirked. I leant back at that a sulky expression firmly in place. He laughed again.

"Go away now Bellatrix, come when your mark burns, and _don't _disappoint me again." he said in an almost bored tone. I stood up still rather breathless, dropped to my knees and bowed, then got up and flounced from the room.

A/N; Ok there you go; I hope you liked it and tell me your thoughts on it please! I've not got much to say actually accept that It was my birthday on Monday I was 15 YAY! I am going to London to and have front row tickets to see blood brother, I have never been to London which is surprising seeing I'm from England! LOL. Ok I hope you like it and PLEASE review LOVE AND PEACE PEOPLE! KISSES XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. I'm not saying a word

A/N; Hello! OK please don't kill me I am sorry that I haven't updated, really I am! But I have been in London. YAY. It was amazing...OK here we go next chapter. I hope you like it. Just to Clarify this is set just before Potter is born and Voldemort's powers are ruined. Just so you're wondering why he's not snake-like or properly evil yet. I just read back over my third chapter and realised what a load of shit it was. My characterisation was bloody awful. So I am going to try harder. But this is going to be short because I have got to go and do my art homework...damn. Alright here we go. One more thing BELLA, TOM, LU AND DRACO ROCK! YAY! Ahem.

Voldemort's POV;

I sat at my desk that was lit only by a single candle. I slowly flicked through some of the photos that I had collected over the years. There was one...of Andromedia that I just couldn't tear my eyes away from. It was just after her 21st birthday and as a present I had decided to take her somewhere on holiday.

I decided to take her to Austria. It was a sunny day even though snow was falling heavily. She was wearing a large light blue coat that was trimmed with grey wolf fur. She had the hood slung haphazardly over her head and her ebony hair streamed and billowed in the breeze. She had a red nose and rosy cheeks from the cold air and she was smiling. She had such a lovely smile; every time she did her eyes would blaze into life. There was a sparkle there – a sense of mischief that I loved about her. And she was waving joyfully up at me.

I had taken that picture in the winter of 1985, and by spring she was gone from this world. Suddenly a memory burst back into life that I had tried to lock away 3 years ago. And surprisingly a smile played with my face as a half remembered song came to my lips. She had begged me to sing it for her, and like the fool that I was then I had...I can remember it so clearly.

She was due to be married in a month and Andromedia was always whining about how her future never treated her or took her on holiday, or showed any sign that he loved her at all. That is why to soothe her hurt I had made up that _stupid _song. I was such a fool, but you know how it is, I thought I was in love. I was a different man then, if my darling could see me now. Oh and that song...I don't think I will ever be rid of it. it's like one of those blatantly annoying songs that stick in your mind for ages... oh my lord, I can't believe that I ever SANG it!

_If I could stand inside his shoes I'd say,_

_How can I compare thee to a summer's day?_

"Oh go away" she had giggled.

_I'd take a page in all the papers,_

_I'd announce it on the news,_

_If I was that guy, if I was in his shoes..._

"I'm not with you!" she laughed again her cheeks flaming.

_If I was him I'd bring you flowers_

_And ask you to dance,_

_We'd while away the hours making future plans,_

_For rainy days in country lanes_

_And trips to the sea,_

_I'd just tell you that I love you,_

_If it was me._

_But I'm not saying a word,_

_I'm not saying I care,_

_Though I would like you to know..._

_That I'm not saying a word _

_I'm not saying I care_

_Though I would like you to know..._

_If I was him I'd have to tell you_

_What I've kept in my heart_

_That even if we had to live_

_Some world's apart_

_There would not be a day_

_In which I'd not think of you_

_If I was him, if I was him,_

_That's what I'd do._

_But I'm not saying a word,_

_I'm not saying I care_

_Though I would like you to know_

_That I'm not saying a word_

_I'm not saying I care,_

_But I do..._

I had always had a thing that I would never tell her that I loved her. I never would, I had refused outright. I don't know why but I did. That was one of my biggest regrets. But she's dead now, and she can't hear me when I tell her anyway, so what's the bloody point?

There was a knock at the door and I hastily stuffed the photos back into the draw.

"Come in." I drawled.

Rodolphus Lestrange strode in and dropped to his knees.

"Get up..." I hissed.

"Master...you wished to see me?" he muttered with his head still bent.

"Yes I did. So sit." I spat.

"Yes my Lord" He instantly did as instructed. Good, he knows to obey his master.

"I'm not one to beat about the bush Lestrange. Have you seen the new deatheaters, the women? Bellatrix Black?"

"Indeed I have master."

"What are your views on her?"

"Honestly...I think that she's a spiteful cow, and a spoilt brat..."

"Oh dear...I was wondering Lestrange if you would be interested in marrying her. if you can put up with her that is..."

"With all do respect Master, I said that she was a spiteful cow and a spoilt brat, I ddin't say that I didn't find her attractive or not wish to have a relationship with her. in fact, it would bring me great pleasure."

I laughed then, how complicated her was.

"Very well Lestrange, take care of it. Tell her that by order of the dark lord she must marry you by midnight on Thursday, under pain of death. Now get out."

"Yes master." And he knelt down, kissed the hem of my robes and bowed out of the room.

A/N; OK I'm bored now. I know that chapter was a bit out of the blue but I just though that I would establish a past for Tom. Bless. OK, I will not be able to updated until Monday, sorry but I'm going to visit my grandparents. So please be patient, thanks you and have a happy Halloween! See you! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Secrets and lies

A/N: OMG! I just figured out that it has been 7 MONTHS since I have last updated! EEK! SORRY! I really am, but hey I'm back now! YAY! And I will finish my 3 fanfics coz I love them! Right OK, so if you have not read them for a while just to clarify, this chapter is just after Bella becomes a death eater and Voldemort has just told Rodolphus to marry Bella. Also Andromedia is "dead" supposedly and Bella "killed" her when_ she_ killed her child. Clear? Gdgd, right OK PEOPLE! Here it is! The next chapter WOOHOO! Ahem…

Bella's POV:

"Hello Bellatrix, and what may I do for you?"

_Shit, I thought she was supposed to be out! I'll bloody kill Lucius…_

"Nars! Nothing really, I just thought that I would come round to see how you are."

"How very nice of you Bella, please come inside. You'll have to excuse Lucius though; he's been in a_ foul_ mood all day."

_HA! I bet he bloody has…_

"Oh don't worry; I know what he's like." I laugh and sit down opposite my sister in the reception room rather awkwardly. She starts fussing around me as per usual and pouring cups of tea which at that moment, I wanted to throw right back at her. Instead I smiled sweetly and tried to arrange my face in a mildly interested manner.

"I have missed you Nars, you hardly ever come and visit anymore!" I say through gritted teeth.

"Oh my dear little sister I am so sorry!" she cooed and scooped me up in a rather tight hug. The silly cow, she is so stupid! Does she not realise ANYTHING? It was then, lost in my thoughts, which I suddenly and sickeningly realised that I hadn't covered my arm up. _Shit! _

"BELLATRIX!" she screamed right down my ear as her fingers passed over the dark mark, I winced, partly from her shrieking voice down my ear and partly because my mark was now burning almost unbearably.

"WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE_ YOU _SILLY_ GIRL!" she shrieked even louder.

There was a deafening crash from the upper floors and extremely loud stomps before Lucius, shouting and swearing at the top of his lungs burst into the room.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NARCISSA! WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY _SHOUTING_ FOR?" he stopped still at the sight of me and swallowed hard.

"_LUCIUS_! We have _guests!_" hissed Nars urgently and pointing at me. "Don't be so rude and come and say hello to my sister." She ordered and removed me from her grip.

Awkwardly Lucius did as he was told and strode towards me before lightly brushing my cheek with his lips. I instantly pulled back my stomach fluttering nervously. I hated it when we had to act this way in front of Nars, she was my sister after all, and didn't deserve such treachery.

"Bellatrix" said Lucius coldly and nodding at me.

"Lucius." I returned just as coldly.

"Lucius did _you_ know of this?" shot Narcissa whilst grabbing my arm and showing him my mark. Lucius turned his head away from his wife so she couldn't see his expression. Then he closed his eyes for a second as though dread filled his entire body and then snapped them open to glare at me with such loathing that I thought he was going to strike me dead.

"How could you be so _stupid_ Bella - trix?" He added quickly, keen not to show any familiarity with me.

"I know Lucius, its _ridiculous!_ You shall have to speak to Tom and see if he won't change his mind –"said Narcissa almost hysterically.

"I cannot do that, once Tom has chosen someone, they cannot go back." He hissed shaking his head.

"GOOD! Because I don't want to go back! It's is the best thing have ever done in my entire life. And the dark Lord isn't frightening at all; in fact he's quite intriguing…" I say looking pointedly at Lucius and enjoy his angered expression. What was coming next I did not expect…

"Oh Bellatrix! You sound just like your dear _Andromedia_…" he hisses at me. I laugh hysterically.

"I do! How very _thrilling_!" I smile at Nars and give look at Lucius with such hurt that he looks away ashamed. I can't believe he has just said that to me…he _knows _what Andromedia did, and he says _that!_

"Well…if you excuse me Nars, I think I will go now." I state and straighten up.

"But Bella, you have only just arrived!" said Nars bewildered.

"Yes I no, but I have things to do, I'm sorry. I shall see you soon." I say, and then kiss her on the cheek, glare at Lucius, and appariate from the room.

(A/N; ok there's meant to be some here, but they won't work - so just imagine them 4 me!)

"Why don't you just piss _off _Lucius?" I scream at him when he knocks upon my door.

"I'm so _sorry_ Bella." He begs. His voice which was so soft and gentle floats over to me and plucks at my heart strings.

"Oh just go _away_." I sob unable to keep my tears locked away any longer.

"Oh _please_ don't cry! I'm sorry." And after no reply. "Bella please let me in."

"_NO_! PISS OFF!"

"Well fine then, I'll just sit out here all night." And I actually hear him sit down as he back hits my door.

With a tremendous sigh I flounce up and fling my door open. He scrambles up instantly and pulls me to him.

"Lucius!" I hiss. "Not _here_!" and drag him inside urgently.

"Oh God Bella! I was so _scared_; I thought you would never forgive me…"

I scoffed loudly. "By all rights I shouldn't. In fact I _haven't_, how _dare _you even speak her name!"

"I know, I know and I'm sorry!" he begs.

"It's not good enough Lucius." I snap turning my head away.

"Well then." He says huskily. "I will have to make it up to you." and then he starts to lightly kiss my neck sending shivers down my spine.

Try as I may, I just couldn't continue being so unforgiving, and he_ knew_ I couldn't.

"Oh _Lucius_! Why do you do this to me?" I moan softly. "Why are you so _horrible_?" I whisper close to his mouth so our breath mingles together.

"Isn't that why you love me?" He laughs then kisses me passionately.

"Excuse me!" I say. "Who said anything about _love?" _I tease, Lucius however doesn't see it that way and steps back slightly.

"I thought…" he begins hurt.

"I was joking, I was joking!" I rush scared of breaking the atmosphere and pull him towards me again.

"Bella, I'm _serious_…" he continues.

I ignore him and go to unbutton his shirt. However I jump as he pulls my hands away.

"_Bella stop it!"_ he says harshly.

"Oh Lucius come on, I was _joking_!" I laugh.

"Were you?"

"_YES_!" and after this he gives me a cynical frown, I look at him simpering. "Lucius…I'm sorry." I whisper sadly looking at him sulkily. He rolls his eyes and smiles finally.

"You will be the death of me woman!" he laughs and pushes me onto the bed playfully. I giggle and pull him on top of me kissing him even more passionately.

It was then that my door burst open and a sharp gasp cuts between us. Lucius and I spring up startled to see the Dark Lord stood grinning in front of us.

"Oh please, don't let _me_ disturb you." he smirks.

I bow my head, my cheeks flaming with humiliation.

"Lucius, I am surprised at _you_! You told me that you no longer cared for the girl."

"I am sorry Master." Says Lucius averting his eyes to the floor.

"Oh don't apologise Lucius, it is you who has to live with your love now."

"What do you mean Master?" asks Lucius. As reply, the Dark Lord turns to me and asks;

"Has Lestrange not spoken to you Miss Black?"

"No My Lord…why?" I ask bewildered. This seemed to annoy him for some reason.

"_WHY_! Because you are to be _married_! That is _why_! And this filthy little affair must end _now_. Do you understand me?" The Dark Lord looks at us both seething with anger. I gasp utterly shocked.

"But _Master_!" I plead.

"ARE YOU _DEFYING_ ME BELLATRIX? CRUCIO!" he roars and I start to fall in agony, my legs giving way. Through the pain and tears I feel that Lucius catches me shaking with rage himself.

"Master _please_! Please stop! Don't _hurt_ her!" he yells.

The last thing I hear when the curse is lifted is the Dark Lord's cold laugh and then sickeningly;

"_Oh what a fool you are Lucius, it appears I need to teach you a lesson…"_

A/N; there you go then. AWWWWWWWWWWWW don't you just _love_ Lucius? I do! I love Bella/Lucius fics! Anyways, I actually know what's gonna happen next, and I will write it right now, promise. But I will post this first so you don't have to wait any longer. I'm sorry X1000! It will never happen again promise; the longest any other updates will be is two weeks at the most. OK love ya people and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. DARK MARK TILL I DIE! LOL!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. A new beginning?

A/N; Here we go people! I'm on a role! Lol! Okey dokey, I know your probably thinking, "hey hang on a minute, I thought that this was supposed to be a Bella/Voldy fic!" But it is! Don't you worry yourself so! Patience is a virtue (which you have probably discovered waiting for me to update!). So I promise there will be some action between them soon. Not saying when or what kind of action but there will be some. Hehehehe I'm soooooooooooooo mean I know! Ok people, read and review otherwise I will cry…. no seriously! (I'm jokin', I'm jokin' – however I will kick you, and hard…)

Bella's POV;

I woke up with a throbbing head and discovered that I was lying on my side on a cold stone floor. When I had gathered my wits slightly I sat up sharply and glanced around realising that someone was watching me.

" Miss Black, you have awakened?"

I looked around quickly and met the eyes of the Dark Lord.

" Yes Master." I whispered crawling along the floor to his feet and kissing the hem of his robes.

He laughed at this. " You are learning fast my little one!" he joked.

" Why am I here Master?" I asked in my most respectful voice, not daring to look up in fear that I will be harshly punished for asking such a question to my Lord.

" That is brave of you Miss Black. The answer to_ that_ question is simple, because I wanted you to be here. Is that clear Bellatrix? I _always_ get what I want."

" And you want me?" I asked then closed my eyes in horror as I realised the second meaning of this innocent statement. The Dark Lord laughed loudly.

" Now now Bellatrix! Lets not get ahead of ourselves!"

My cheeks simmered in utter humiliation. " I didn't mean –" I began.

" Shut up girl, I don't _care_ what you meant. All I care about is how I perceived it, do you understand?"

" Yes Master."

" Good, now I am surprised at you Bellatrix. I would have thought that you would have asked how your lover is after his …_punishment_."

I glanced up in horror. " What did you _do _to him?" I asked more sharply than I had intended.

" He lives – _just_. I should think that by now he would have learnt his lesson."

" Oh Master I _beg_ of you. Please do not hurt him anymore, it wasn't his fault, he didn't think about his actions…"

" Yes I know that, that is why he has to pay the price. He got in the way of my intentions for you and that is unacceptable. And now – hopefully, he understands his mistake."

" You are _merciful_ Master." I whisper with dread in my voice.

" Indeed I am my love, indeed I am."

I didn't say anything at his calling me " my love" but felt uncomfortable all the same.

" May I see him my Lord?" I ask timidly.

" Oh Andromedia! You _disappoint_ me!" he shakes his head.

" Master… my name is _Bellatrix_." I say utterly horrified that he had mistaken me so.

" _Yes_ and that is what I called you." He snapped.

" My Lord it was _not_-" I began.

" _YES _IT WAS! IF I SAY I HAVE SAID SOMETHING THEN I HAVE SAID IT! CRUCIO-" he raised his wand above his head and I gasped ready for the pain that I knew would follow. But to my amazement he lowered his wand and pulled me up towards him by my arm harshly.

" Look at me." He ordered. I did as instructed and had to endure several seconds of scrutiny under his cold gaze.

" Why do you _do_ this to me Bella?" he asks sadly.

" I am sorry Master." I say timidly.

" For what? What are you sorry for?" he snapped.

" For – for – for _disappointing_ you Master." I stammered.

" _No!_ You tease me so, why is this? Bella why do you mock me so?"

" I – I – I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about Master."

" How _dare _you! How dare you deny it so! I am expected to treat you like the others, when you look so much like my darling, my loved one, the one that YOU _MURDERED_!" he roared and through me to the ground where I hit my head on the stone floor.

" _Master_…" I begged. " _Master_…she killed my child, she killed my _baby_, and she was going to kill _me_ I had no choice. I had no choice, _please_ Master, _please _pardon me."

He hissed disgusted and glared down at me with loathing.

" You must learn Bellatrix, that whatever you do I can _never_ pardon you, _never_."

" I am sorry Master." I sobbed.

" _Shut up_." He spat.

" Yes Master."

" Now go to Lestrange's room and talk to your future husband. And when you are done, bring him here and let me see the two of you. And if everything is right then you shall be married. Subsequently after you have tended to your husband's needs, you can see Lucius. And might I make it clear that that will be the last time you everspeak to him."

" MASTER!" I scream appalled.

" THAT IS MY COMMAND, AND YOU SHALL DO WHAT I ASK OF YOU, OR ELSE I WILL KILL NOT JUST _YOU_ BUT YOUR _LOVER_! NOW _GO_!"

" Yes Master."

(A/N there's meant to be here to! lol!)

" _You_ are such a spoilt _brat_ Bellatrix!"

" Oh yes I know that." I replied staring back innocently.

" Oh for Christ's sake! You _infuriated_ me woman!"

" Well you are just going to have to deal with it aren't you Rodolphus, because the Dark Lord wants us to be married."

" Yes I suppose I will. But please remember that it isn't _my_ fault is it? _I_ can't get him to change his mind any more than _you _can."

" But – but I don't even _know_ you Rodolphus!" I shout frustrated.

" So?" he asked.

" SO! _SO_! RODOLPHUS!" then calming myself as I realised that my wand had flown to my hand in a fury. " Do you really want to have a wife that you do not love?"

" I haven't got a choice have I? And anyway, my parents were married like us, and they _learnt_ to love each other." He says to me. I just cross my arms sulkily and huff. Rodolphus with his eyebrows raised sighs at me impatiently.

" BELLATRIX! We are not exactly _strangers_ are we? We were in the same year at school for seven _bloody_ years!"

" OK! OK! _WHATEVER_!" I yell. " Right lets shut up and go and see him, and then I can –" I stopped in my tracks and draw in a shuddering gasp. I mustn't let him know about Lucius and I what ever it takes.

" And then you can?" Rodolphus persisted.

" Nothing, nothing it doesn't matter." I snap and we both appariate into a darkened room, where we waited in silence for the Dark Lord.

Sneakily I glance to my left to look at Rodolphus properly, now I know he is to be my husband I try to take an interest. He was a good head taller than I was and had broad shoulders that were prominent as he held himself up in an arrogant way. I liked this and smiled to myself - at least he had an attitude to rival mine, god help him he was going to need it. His skin was olive in colour as though he had a permanent light tan, which complemented his soft brown eyes. As this thought entered my head I blinked in shock, gosh! Maybe I actually _fancied _him! His hair was dark brown and even though I would never admit it I guess I found him extremely handsome. However I couldn't quite stop myself from thinking that in a few seconds I would see the Dark Lord again and found that I was excited, I believe that at that time in my life I was infatuated with him.

" Bellatrix… Bellatrix, are you with us? _BELLA_!"

I blinked at Rodolphus and The Dark Lord who both stood staring at me bewildered. I gasped and dropped to my knees kissing his robes and then rose not daring to look at him.

" What were you _thinking_ about Bellatrix?" Rodolphus asked me.

" Nothing." I snapped humiliated that I hadn't realised they were calling me.

" Answer him Bellatrix, he is to be your husband after all." The dark Lord commanded. I sighed out of fury,

" I was wondering what to eat for dinner." I lied.

" Or perhaps…" He surveyed me critically. " Your mind was on another."

" I have absolutely _no_ idea what your talking about master." I said innocently.

" Oh of course not Bella." He remarked. " Now, how are your feelings about being married?"

" Do we have a choice My Lord?" Rodolphus asks.

" No."

" Then I guess we can't wait!" I say sarcastically.

A/N; Okey Dockey, a bit more about Bella/Tom and Bella/Rodolphus. This was a boring chapter, but it was necessary. The next chapter I hope will be better. Please let me know whether you like the Bella/Lucius pairing so I continue how you like it. Ok? I had better go now so I can continue with the next chapter! YAY! Love ya all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. A debt repaid

A/N; Hiya people! How are you all? OK please tell me if any of you had trouble logging in the other day cause I did and it was really really annoying. Anyways beside the point, OK read this chapter and review please please please! THANKS! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella's POV;

Rodolphus and I were married the next day under strict orders from the Dark Lord. As you can probably imagine being 'married' as a death eater is a lot different to the normal definition of the word. It was more of an initiation ceremony than a wedding. Of course we had the rings, and the dress (which I insisted was black) but there was no church, no priest, and no weeping congregation. It was held in the great hall of the Dark Lord's manor and every death eater was made to come. Expect Lucius – I noticed that he wasn't there. The Dark Lord himself conducted the ceremony and all we had to do was confirm our devotion to him with the simple statement "yes Master" and then sign on the dotted line. And that was it. No airs and graces, no sudden burning passionate romance with Rodolphus – nothing. Well expect a clause in this agreement, which I was _not_ made aware of.

As the guests left after the banquet and party I made my way over to Rodolphus, seductively slinking my way around the tables towards him. I had to admit he did look _extremely_ gorgeous. He wore an all black suit that made me want to drool and I am sorry to admit this– but rip off him immediately. He had just impatiently tugged off his tie and threw it to the ground then unbuttoned a few of his top buttons and cuffs when I reached him. He barely glanced up at me and saw my fiery expression when he shook his head.

"_No_ Bella, The Dark Lord has requested your presence with _him_ tonight."

" _EXCUSE_ ME!" I yelled horrified.

" He wishes for you to come to his chamber right away and tend to him."

" But _why_? Why now, why _me_?" I asked bewildered and utterly dejected. I had just warmed to the idea of my first night with my husband and now this! Oh it was so _unfair_!

" Because he has chosen you to be the mother of his child and heir."

"He wants me to have his _child_?" I ask

" Yes." He replied simply.

" Rodolphus! I am your _wife_! Do you not think it is a little odd? Do you not mind giving me to another man and for me to have his baby?"

" FUCKING HELL BELLA OF COURSE I DO!" he roared and ran his fingers through his hair angrily. My heart melted at the look of utter despair and loss on his face. " I can't give you away Bella. I know you are going to think I am a complete nut case here after only knowing I was going to marry you three days ago, but Bella – I think I may be in love with you." He looked away his cheeks simmering. I smiled to myself, it seems that my married life is not going to be the nightmare I had anticipated.

"I _don't_ think your mad Rodolphus, I feel the same way. I love you to-"

" You do?" he asks looking at me with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

" Yes of course I do, I don't know how and I don't know why but I do - " I ramble insanely.

At this, Rodolphus puts a finger to my lips and I halt anxiously. He then wraps his arms around my waist pulling me to him and kisses me passionately for the first time. I freeze in shock at first, his lips were softer than I had expected and I found myself melting in his arms and yearning for more. I pressed myself closer moaning with longing and kissed him back. Just when I thought I couldn't be happier, I felt a deep dark stab of pain in my left arm. Whimpering I pulled back from our kiss and yanked up my sleeve.

" Rodolphus!" I sob breathlessly. " My mark is burning, I think he's calling me to him!"

" You must go Bella, he will kill us both if you don't."

" I know, and I love you. I am so sorry for anything he makes me do – "

"Yes I know. Just go to him and try not to think about it."

So with one last long kiss, I gather my skirts above my ankles and run towards the chamber where I know he'll be waiting for me - my Lord, my Master, my _King_

( A/N stars r supposed to be here!)

He was sat on a throne – like chair facing the fire with that dreadful snake on his lap. On first appearances he appeared not to see me, so I stood in the shadows and waited for him to acknowledge my presence for a few agonising seconds. My heart was fluttering madly in my chest and I was short of breath. I had no idea _what_ I felt or what I _should_ feel, all I knew was that my pull to my husband was a romantic and loving one. I knew I was to spend the rest of my life with Rodolphus – he was a good man after all. However my pull to the Dark Lord was far darker and deeper than that. I _wanted_ him more than any man in the entire world. I could feel pure lust running through my veins as I could see him so close yet was forbidden to touch him. But I guess that's how he wanted me – on my knees begging for it.

" And now my Bella, you are to repay your debt." I looked up as the Dark Lord – Voldemort – _Tom_, spoke to me for the first time that evening.

" Master, I am here to serve you." I gasped and sank to my knees.

I heard him laugh darkly and deeply, which made a shiver run through my entire body.

" I should think you _are_ after killing your sister. But its not _her_ I want anymore Bella, its _you_." I trembled with the thought.

"Do you understand me? You are now to be the mother of my child – the heir of Slytherin."

"But _Master_! I do not understand. I was married today under your very orders! And now you want me to have your child and become your, your, your _SLUT_!" I shout. Again he laughs.

" Oh yes Bella, I do not want a _wife_! What use would a _wife_ be to me? I would get tired of their constant nagging and whining and I would have to look after them and live with them all of the time. This way I get what I want – "

" Which is a child." I interrupt.

" That and the practise my dear." He says slyly. I feel my cheeks simmering and don't dare to look at him. " And afterwards, I can send my lover and slut – as you so kindly put it, home. And poor Rodolphus gets the raw deal I would say."

" As you wish Master." I whisper.

" Oh and I do, but shut up now Bella and let me have what I _want_."

With that he pushes me violently against the wall and caresses my neck. He hands push me down harder so I am trapped, and powerless to stop anything he does. But this just makes me want him even more; just the mere fact that he has so much power over me and is free to do what he likes with me intoxicates me and drives me insane with longing. His hands, which were pinning me down painfully to the wall slither up my body slyly so I start to tremble with pleasure. It was then that I realised that I was not only being unfaithful to my husband, but unlike I told him, I was actually enjoying it.

And my Master then had his wicked way with me as he had intended, and I obeyed, as I had intended, and I finally got to see a little into why Andromedia had kidnapped me and killed my child. She had thought that The Dark Lord had taken a liking to me and as a consequence had believed that he was the father of my child. But of course he wasn't - Lucius was. And now I finally sympathised with her, which I never thought in a million years I would do, if she were indeed as in love with him as she had claimed, then I wouldn't blame her for trying to kill me. She probably blamed me for everything wrong in her life, but to kill my child – that was completely _evil_.

However as The Dark Lord lay sleeping next to me a small smile crept to my lips.

" I hope your watching Andromedia." I whispered into the darkness. " I hope your watching from _hell_."

And with that I turned over and slept also, comforted by the fact that I had got the one person my sister had wanted, and I hoped it hurt her as much as she had hurt me.

_Forgive me father, for I have sinned…_

_( A/N__ stars supposed to be here!)_

_Remember the first dance we shared?_

_Recall the night you melted my ugliness away?_

_The night you left with a kiss so kind,_

_Only a scent of beauty left behind…_

"Andromedia?"

"_What_?"

"Do you love him?"

_Oh dear friend I remember that night,_

_The moon, and the dreams we shared._

_Your trembling paw in my hand,_

_Dreaming of that foreign land,_

_Touching me with a kiss of a beast…_

"Tom is my _life_ – you _know_ that…"

"You said he didn't love you."

"He doesn't."

"Well doesn't true love require someone loving you back?"

"Oh shut up Bella your fifteen, you don't know what love is…"

_You know my dreams are made of you,_

_Of you, and only for you…_

_Your ocean pulls me under,_

_You voice tears me asunder,_

_Love me before the last petal falls…_

"I hate you Andromedia…

"Big deal, go and shag Lucius, I know you have been sleeping with him Bella…"

"I haven't! Why don't you just piss off you spiteful_ bitch_?"

"ME!_ I'M_ THE SPTREFUL BITCH! I'll go and tell Nars…"

"She wouldn't care, their not even going out properly, she says she likes someone else…"

"Shows how much you know…Mother wants them to be married."

"_Liar_"

"I'm not! You're so _stupid_ Bella!"

_As a world without a glance,_

_Of the oceans grand expanse,_

_Such a world would be if love didn't flow in thee,_

_I am aware of your sacrifice,_

_But your love to me will have to die,_

_Forgive me, but I need more than you can offer me…_

"BELLA! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! HE LOVES YOU DOESN'T HE?"

"Who? Andromedia who? He loves me? Lucius doesn't lo-"

"ARGHHHHHHHH! TOM! TOM LOVES YOU! YOU _WHORE_!"

"What! _No_! I have never even spoken to him! Not once! _Never_!"

"YOU'RE CARRYING HIS CHILD!"

"I'm not, I'm not, _please_ Andromedia believe me!"

"LIAR!"

_Did you ever read the tale?_

_Where happily ever after was to kiss a frog?_

_Don't you know this tale?_

_In which all I've ever wanted I could never have,_

_For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

"NOOO! ANDROMEDIA DON'T! PLEASE! NO! STOP!"

"It hurts doesn't it little sister…"

"HE WAS ONLY A BABY! I SHALL KILL YOU! I SHALL TOTRUTE YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

"Oh Bella, we are so similar yet worlds apart…"

"OH YES! AND JUST AS AN AFTER THOUGHT, I SHALL MAKE TOM FALL IN LOVE WIH ME…"

"HA! That's impossible, he shall never go near another women as long as he lives, especially not you…"

_However cold the wind and rain,_

_I'll be there to kiss off you pain,_

_However cruel the mirrors of sin,_

_Remember beauty is found within…_

"Bellatrix you're crying…I think you had a nightmare. Please _stop_, you'll wet my pillow."

"Tom…"

"Yes."

"Please…tell me you hated Andromedia, tell me you love me…"

"You know I cannot do that…"

A/N; OMG! OMG! OMG! The 6th book is out in 51 hours! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CAN'T WAIT PEOPLE! Got to go because I have got to re read the entire 5th one! Remember keep the faith…DARK MARK FOREVER! XxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
